


JohnTen 1

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Red Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 28





	JohnTen 1

"Ugh, baby" Ten moans into Johnny's ears as the older one inserts shift into his hole. 

Both of them are half naked, inside the architecture department's restroom. Lucky for them that the students here have class in the afternoon so they could spend the rest of the day there.

"Lower down your voice, baby" he whispers to the younger one and began thrusting.

Ten holds onto Johnny's neck and moans. The older one lifts up his lover and places him on counter before thrusting himself. The younger one moans loader as Johnny deeps his thrust inside him.

"S-Shit! Ahhh!" Ten cums infront of his lover. Embrassed, he covers his face but Johnny didn't mind it amd removes Ten's hands amd intertwine it with his hands.

"Stop being embrass whenever you do that...I don't mind" he tells the younger one. "B-But!! I am always the first to—Ugh!" Johnny didn't let him finish and starts thrusting to him once again.

Ten holds on the wall as he gasps for some air. Johnny was really making feel so good that he can't stop himself for coming and being lewd.

Both Ten and Johnny are like this. Whenever they met, they end up fucking together. It's like a habitual thing they do, but it's alright for them since they are both dating but what scares them is that Ten might get pregnant but thankful now Ten uses pills and been visiting ob to stop himself for getting pregnant. They are both madly in love with each other that they really kept their relationship for almost four years now. And because of work, both of them kept it as a secret from the media.

"Ugh..Ten...fuck!" Johnny moans as he fastens his thrusting. He was about to come when he pulls himself out and made Ten change his position, he made Ten leans against the wall before he inserts himself again. Johnny holds on Ten's arms and thrusts him.

Ten moan loudly because of it. He can feel Johnny's manhood inside of him, deeply breaking him into two. He have always love being fucked this hard. He loves what thw older one does to him. It makes him weak on knees like he won't get up. That's Ten. He's somewhat called a "sex addict" but he only fuck his boyfriend.

They had been doing it since way back then, on the day of their first anniversary. Ten and Johnny were at the Suh's. Having dinner together since no one was home expect for them. They were both joking around until Ten mentions about having sex. Later that night, Johnny initiate the first move when they entered his room. It was his first time to, and curiousity killed him to do such things. Both of them felt good that night amd since then they both started doing whenever they meet until now. They pleasure themselves with each other like there's no tomorrow. The love was there but lust had conquered it.

"Fuck! J-John—there! Deeper!" Ten tells his lover. Johnny holds on Ten's ass and slaps it. "Beg" he utters.

Ten moans once again. He felt his knees weaking and Johnny notices it. He lifts up Ten's legs and widens it. "Damn, Johnny!" he screams, holding onto Johnny's neck. Ten then looks back on Johny kisses him.

The older one bites his upper lips and it made him moan. And as a revenge, Ten bites his lover's lower lip and immediatelu pushes his tongue inside him mouth, twirling it. 

"Ugh...Youngho" he calls him. Johnny smirks as he follows Ten. And when he felt like coming he took out himself. He turns Ten around and made him suck his manhood. It made Johnny hold on the wall while Ten sucks him. The younger one was enjoying it, he widens Johnny's legs and inserts two fingers inside his lover's hole and plays.

"Fuck! Ten, don't! I'm gonna—" before Johnny could continue his words, he came inside Ten's mouth. Ths younger one swallows it as he looks at ths older one.

Johnny pants as he removes himself from Ten. He helps the younger to stand up then pulls him into a hug.

"Damn, I love you so much" he suddenly confess. It made Ten's heart flutter and smiles. "I love you too" the younger replies before breaking the hug.

"So, I'll see you later?" Johnny asks as he puts on his underwear and pants. "Of course, mayne tonight too?" Ten jokingly asks. The older one ruffles his hair and kisses him on his cheeks.

"Fine, whatever. I'll meet you at home" Johnny tells him. He pulls Ten closer to him and kiss him once again. The younger one smiles and hugs the older one.

"I'll see you, gotta go now. Bye" Ten tells, he immediately gets his things. He unlocks the door and leaves Johnny.

The older chuckles and shakes his head. "You are really cute" he says to no one. Johnny then picks up his things and walks his way out of the restroom. Just like that, both of them leaves each other after fucking, and acts like a totatl stranged once they are out od the public.

The relationship between the two is a strong one and hard to let go but sometimes, when you kept on holding on, you'll get more hurt than you already should.


End file.
